I Know We're Cool
by sondragonfly
Summary: “‘I’m glad to see that you’re happy, Pansy.’ I can tell that you’re sincere, and for some unknown reason, my heart clenches.” Draco & Pansy reconnect after ten years of estrangement despite the troubled history between them.


**Disclaimer:** The characters in the story are the property of their respective author (i.e. J.K. Rowling), publisher, etc. They were not used with permission, nor were they written for profit. The italicized lyrics are from "Cool" by Gwen Stefani and are the property of the respective authors, artists and labels.

**A/N:**I really like Draco/Pansy, and I really like this song. So I combined them. As previously mentioned, the song lyrics will appear in _Italics_. It kind of fell apart at the end, but I think I managed to splice it up as neat as possible. Enjoy!

* * *

**I Know We're Cool**

As you and Ginny walk up to me, I wave and smile brightly—too brightly, really. I recognize you immediately. Ginny calls out, "Pans! How I've missed you!" She runs up to me gracefully, and I admire and resent her slim torso.

I feel so ungainly now, and something akin to self-loathing washes over me briefly. I shake my head to get rid of the thought, and I wonder if you saw the gesture, since you're now giving me a strange look.

"And how is my little nephew or niece?" Ginny says to my stomach.

"Ugh! I hope to Merlin for a girl! If I give birth to another male, I swear, I'm divorcing your brother!" Ginny sticks out her tongue at me, before pecking my cheek.

"And where is Papa Ronnie, anyway?"

"Out back with Dad. Trying to get the grill started. Honestly, you'd think they were a bunch of Muggles, how they fuss over that grill."

Ginny laughs. "Is Dad still saying that the steaks—"

"—Won't taste as good if it's cooked with magic!" I laugh with her.

Suddenly remembering you, Ginny straightens. "Oh! Where are my manners!" She gestures to you, who stood patiently behind her this whole time. "Pansy, I don't think you've forgotten Draco Malfoy?"

"Of course not," I say, smiling politely at you. "How could I forget Draco?" I offer you my hand, but you ignore it, opting instead for a warm embrace.

"Parkinson, it's been too long."

I nod. "Almost ten years."

"Well, I'll let you all get reacquainted," Ginny says, grabbing a handful of the fruit I was cutting. "I'm going to say 'hi' to Dad and the boys."

As soon as she's out the door, you turn to me, your eyes playful. "I never thought I'd see you so domestic, Parkinson. You've come a long way since Hogwarts."

"You look the same, Draco. Harder… but the same."

"Years on the run will change a man," you reply. "But not what he feels." I know exactly what you're referring to, and I quickly look away.

"_It's hard to remember how it felt before,"_ I say. "_Now I've found the love of my life..."_ It sounds quaint, even to me.

"The love of your life?" you repeat incredulously. "Is this truly what you wanted? You, the Queen of Slytherin?" You wave your arms around the cluttered but cozy kitchen of the Burrow. It's a far cry from the glamour I dreamed of as a child, but it's the place I've called my home for eight years now.

I shake my head. "I'm not the same person I was back then, either, Draco…." I look around helplessly. "_Time passes, things get more comfortable._"

Your eyes narrow at me. "You enjoy this life… with _him?_"

With a hand on my bulging stomach, I nod. _"Everything is going right_, Draco. What do you want me to say? I have three beautiful sons and another child on the way. Ron has made me _happy_. I didn't think I could when…" I can't continue.

You purse your lips, as if you're having trouble comprehending—or believing—what I tell you. "I just thought…" You can't continue either.

Finally, you nod and take my hand. "I'm glad to see that you're happy, Pansy." I can tell that you're sincere, and for some unknown reason, my heart clenches.

xXxXx

It's Winnie's fourth birthday. Seeing you here—her godfather—makes me smile. She'll be glad to see you. You were always her favorite. I tense up when you spot Ginny in the corner, but you greet her with civility to my relief. Especially since you have a gorgeous brunette on your arm.

Your break up with Ginny had been a nasty one, _and after all the obstacles, it's good to see you now with someone else._ I never got used to the idea of you two being together anyway, though I was grateful that it reconnected us: the Slytherin Royalty. _And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends._

I catch your eye, and you weave your way toward me. "Pansy dear, congratulations!" you say, as you kiss me on both cheeks. "Winifred Anne is growing up to be as lovely as her mother."

"Thank you, Draco," I beam. "Ron and I are certainly blessed that she's growing up with _my_ looks."

You grin at me, and I grin back. The brunette clears her throat.

It's as though you had forgotten she was beside you. "Pardon me, this is…" I don't hear you. It doesn't matter really; she'll probably be gone in a month. You are ever the playboy, but I never hold that against you.

Despite your occasional disappearances, and chaotic lifestyle, you've never once missed one of Winnie's birthdays or Christmases or milestones. I've always been thankful for that. _After all that we've been through, I know we're cool._

"And this," you continue with a slight flourish and a teasing smile, "is Mrs. Pansy Parkinson Weasley." I shake hands with the young witch, still a little shocked at your introduction of me.

You smirk as the brunette sashays away. "A penny for your thoughts, Mrs. Weasley?"

I hesitate before telling you. "In the beginning of this friendship, when we were so young, _we used to think it was impossible_ that I would marry anyone but you. _Now you call me by my new last name._ That's the first time you've done that._"_

"The _memories seem like so long ago._ I forget sometimes that things weren't always like this. Then, of course, I remember how cruelly you jilted me for Ron," you tease. Sighing melodramatically, you clutch your heart. _"Time always kills the pain."_

Yes, I think. Yes, it does.

xXxXx

Ron cuts in to dance with your bride, and you gallantly take me instead. Smiling at them, I turn to you and tell you how lovely she is. "Second best isn't bad," you say, and I can't tell if you're teasing or not.

We dance in silence for several minutes as laughter and chatter goes on around us. "Do you _remember _the _harbor_?"you ask me suddenly, and my breath catches in my throat.

I haven't thought of the harbor in years, but I remember it well.

It was the summer before our 6th year at Hogwarts—the year before my world fell apart. Before you went on the run from the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, and had to fight and kill to survive.

The summer before I was left alone.

I don't think I can ever forget the days at the harbor_: the dreaming days where this mess was made. _Especially that last day. It was late in the afternoon. The sun was slowly sinking into the sea. You took me out to the edge of the cliffs and showed me a lovely little cottage on the shore.

"Do you like that house, Pans?" you whispered into my ear.

I gasp at its beauty. "I do," I breathed.

You smiled at me. "I guess this means you'll have me, Parkinson." You promised me that cottage as a wedding present—promised we would raise our children in that cottage. You promised I would be happy.

We made love in the tall grass as the sun finally set on the horizon. Having no ring to give me, you slipped the family crest off your finger and slid it loosely onto my own. At the harbor, you promised me your heart.

I shake those thoughts from my head. "We can't think of it any longer," I say desperately. "I'm married. You're married. _Look how all the kids have grown."_

"_We have changed but we're still the same,"_ you say, just as desperate. "_After all that we've been through…"_

I silence him with a finger to his lips. _"And I'll be happy for you, _Draco, _if you can be happy for me._ We can't continue going around these _circles and triangles._ I've made my decision already. _We've_ made our decisions already.

"It's hard letting go, Pans." Your face is hard as you say the words.

"I know… but we have to." I reach into my blouse to take off the ring I wore around my neck for the past fifteen years. You stop me, covering my hand with yours.

A breath. A sigh. "Don't… It belongs to you now. You've earned it, love." Your voice cracks. "I—I'm sorry I couldn't make good on my promises. Ron's a good man, though. Better than me, really."

Tears began forming at the corners of my eyes. "Oh Merlin, no, Pansy," you say, wiping them away. "Don't cry. I've made you cry too many times already." You draw me close and kiss my forehead. "We're _so far from where we've been, _but _I know…"  
.  
.  
.  
We're cool._


End file.
